


Zolf

by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute



Series: You All Speak Latin in My Dreams [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: But who's counting?, Gen, Grief/Mourning, More Sasha letters!, Spoilers for Rome Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), letter really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute
Summary: A lot has happened since you left.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Series: You All Speak Latin in My Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Zolf

Zolf,

I have no reason to think you’ll read this. Hamid will probably make sure you get this, or Wilde though he doesn’t have the connections he used to. A lot has happened since you left. If you’re reading this, you might already be filled in so I’ll skim on the details.

Not  ~~ undead  ~~ mostly undead anymore which is nice. Got that fixed thanks to Hamid, Azu, and Grizzop. When you left we met him. Grizzop I mean. He  is was a bloody brilliant paladin of Artemis. Shame you won’t get to meet him, though I think he’d drive you absolutely bonkers. Bertie died dishonorably in Prague according to Hamid. Don’t think that’d be a surprise to you. You might find it strange, but I do miss him and that stupid dog sometimes. We went to Cairo for Hamid’s sister’s funeral,  _ didn’t _ rob a pyramid (not for my lack of trying, I couldn’t convince them. We would’ve gotten  _ paid _ for it too), and met Azu. Maybe you’ve met her, she’s great. We went to Damascus, chased some leads on the Simulacrum, and destroyed a factory. Then we went to Rome to rescue some hostages, the whole deal with “We have everyone you love, maybe stop it with destroying our factory thing.” 

That’s when it all went weird. It’s why you’re getting this letter on some weird parchment instead of paper. Grizzop and I got sent back in time. He died 

_ “There are multiple scratched out sentences, unreadable through ink splotches and tear stains.” _

He died and I’m still here.

I’ve never been able to thank you in person. It’s not my strong suit, emotion and the like. I never know when to show it and growing up in Other London… well it sure wasn’t a good place to do that sort of thing you know? So thanks I guess. For actually getting me away from Barret, even if you couldn’t really in the end. And thanks for having my back.

Whosaskinus “Sasha” Lolomg

Zolf had read through Sasha’s letter to all of them multiple times by this point, and this first one twice. There were others in his pile of course. Noticeably less than the others, but he tried not to let that bother him. Sasha had said herself that she wasn’t sure of these letters ever reaching him. He supposed he deserved it. He’d been so sure leaving the team in Prague was the right decision, but what if he could have saved Sasha? And this Grizzop that she’s mentioned twice now. 

What if he’d managed to cooperate with Bertie? What if he had stayed with them in Prague? What if he’d managed to find himself sooner? What if he had made up with Poseidon? What if he’d looked for them before they had made it to Rome, even Damascus or Cairo? What if he had been there? 

What if?

_ What if… _

He can’t bear to finish the thought. It’s one that he’s been avoiding for over a year now. Since he was sure he had lost everything. Zolf had been so sure that this journey he had begun with three people would end alone. He had pushed through. Pushed through the pain and grief and uncertainty until he had been forced to stop and confront it.

And now…

His world was slipping through his fingertips again, and he could do nothing  _ but _ grieve. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten some amazing comments on past chapters of this fic, thank you so much! You can find me on Tumblr @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute


End file.
